Did We, I Think So
by HugzForFree
Summary: A nasty fight with Caleb leads Hanna to Aria's house. A few Tequila shots leads to a kiss and a kiss leads to more..." This will be a short four part companion piece to "Secret Truths," by Fender18. She and I have written these together. We will detail both Hanna and Aria's points of view, so be sure to head over to Fender's page or you'll be missing out.


**Hello, if you've decided to come over here to read Aria's version, congratulations. You're a genius. This is PART II, of a four part short story. I cannot stress enough that you need to read Fender18's PART I before you read this. Now, I know some of you may be tempted to skim over this having already read Hanna's POV, however I _strongly_ suggest you read this in its entirety. You'll be missing out otherwise. Same goes for PART III and PART IV. Fender and I have worked tirelessly on these, I'm quite please with them, and her : )**

**-Management**

* * *

Part II

* * *

At times like these, with someone she considers family recently having undergone heart surgery, Aria is grateful for her friends. She's so thankful that Spencer has Emily. Someone who is not only her girlfriend, but one of her best friends since she was a small child. Even with Hanna, who can get pretty damn irritating, she felt overwhelming gratitude for. Their little family means the world to Aria, she has no clue what she'd do without them. They hold each other's fears, hopes and dreams. Confide their deepest secrets, know how to push each other's buttons. Fight like cats and dogs but will bite anyone's head off that dare utter a single bad word about one of the other three.

Each has a different dynamic with the next. Obviously, Spencer and Emily had the intimate dynamic, being in a relationship and all. But even before they embarked on a romantic union, they had always been the most protective of each other. Hanna brought Emily out of her shell, loosened her up when she was being too uptight. Spencer mothered Aria, always offering sage advice, guiding her when lost. Hanna and Spencer, their connection and effect on each other almost identical. They both poked and prodded, challenging all the best parts of each other. Sharing things in their discussions they'd never tell the other two. Hanna worships Spencer in a sense. Idolizes her. Her intelligence, strong character, protectiveness, and big, generous heart. They all admired those traits in the youngest Hastings, but Hanna especially. Aria and Emily, the most similar in personalities, understood each other's subtle nuances. Appreciated their sweet natures and laid back demeanors. Now Aria and Hanna. They're personalities like night and day. Aria always the voice of reason, like the angel on your shoulder. Hanna always the devil, telling you to do the things you know you shouldn't. Truth be told, they might not be friends if the other two weren't involved, but they love one another all the same, their bond tight.

That's why Aria felt her heart constrict upon hearing Hanna's voice on the end of her receiver. She and Caleb had gotten into a terrible, ugly disagreement. Apparently whatever transpired between them had Hanna out of sorts. Aria stayed on her couch and flipped channels, waiting for her friend.

Many things can be said about Hanna, but _no one_ can deny the girl's fashion sense. She could make the simplest of outfits look spectacular just with it on her body. In no way was Aria envious of the way her breasts looked ample and flawless in her pink and black shirt. In no way was she bitter about the way Hanna's skirt hugged her hips and backside. No, she was appreciative of her friend's down right incredible sex appeal. All her friends are unimaginably beautiful.

Of course she told Hanna she looked great, and of course she responded in typical Hanna fashion.

"What took you so long?" Aria wondered. She informed Hanna of what she already knew; she lives right down the street so there's no way it should have taken her an hour, particularly when she said she'd be over soon.

"I know but I had to stop over at Spencer's. I made her some brownies and I wanted to drop them off."

Most of the time Hanna is arrogant, vapid and self-centered, but sometimes the girl is damn sweet. She smiled brightly at her. It warmed her heart to know she was doing her best to be there for Spencer. No one on earth could _ever_ accuse Hanna of being a bad friend, she's one of the best there is. She's the type of girl to throw herself in front of a bullet if it meant protecting someone she loves. If Aria really thinks about it, all her friends are that kind of girl. She feels so damn lucky as she beamed at her friend.

How could Caleb think she's a crappy girlfriend, just because she misplaced her knowledge of their date? Aria didn't see what the big deal was. As she sat next to her sullen best friend, she didn't understand how Caleb could think ending their relationship was the answer. At first Hanna looked sad, broken. In a split second her expression changed into fiery anger, burning intensely behind her impossibly blue eyes. She wasn't picking anyone over anyone. Caleb and their group of friends were like apples and oranges, there really wasn't a comparison. Spencer was at home recovering from heart surgery, Hanna just wanted to be there for her. It wasn't like Hanna wanted to goof off with her, or they were going out partying, Caleb was being a jerk.

Putting her hand on her shoulder, she felt an immense amount of tension there so she rubbed, hoping to comfort her.

"He has to know you're just worried about Spencer though," Aria tried.

"You think he'd understand that," Hanna snapped. "What's so damn wrong about me wanting to make sure she's okay?" She scoffed and shook her head, looking in the space in front of them as if Aria's mantle would give her answers.

Aria told Hanna there was nothing wrong with being there for Spencer and she knew there wasn't. She pointed out the huge fight they had not long ago. Maybe Caleb still has issues with Hanna's closeness to Spencer. Which if that's the case, is simply silly.

"He obviously does." Agreed Hanna. "He's so jealous, its ridiculous." If she wasn't paying close attention, she would have never saw those tears threaten Hanna's eyes. However, just as fast as they appeared was just as fast as they vanished.

Telling Hanna she didn't understand her now ex boyfriend's jealousy, she let her hand fall to Hanna's so she could hold it, offering the only comfort she really could. Caleb was acting like Spencer was Hanna's ex or something, but nothing of that nature had ever happened between any of them except the only couple in the group.

"Do you think you guys can work things out?"

For a moment, Hanna's rage disappeared again. "I don't know," she answered, looking at her knees. Almost instantly she was pissed off again. Her ever-changing emotions giving Aria whip-lash.

"He was a total ass to me and I don't wanna keep having the same fight over and over. Has Ezra ever been super douchey about you hanging out with Em, Spence and I?"

Uh oh. She'd been trying her hardest to conceal the fact that she and Ezra were no longer together. Every time she thought to talk to one of her friends about the break up, something in their lives was more important, so her drama took a back seat. She simply told her "no" and shook her head, but she knew Hanna saw right through her. Of course she asked if everything was okay as Aria couldn't hide behind anything or anyone else's problems. So, she told her they broke up. Aria felt Hanna's grip on her hand tighten.

"Since when?"

"It's been a couple of weeks now."

The way Hanna asked her why she didn't say anything was as if she already knew the answer. One of the many perks of being life long friends, you pretty much know each other inside and out. When Spencer collapsed, all thoughts of Ezra and the demise of their union, fled her mind. Making sure Spencer's health was intact took precedence over her break up. So, she didn't say anything, Spencer's situation was far more important.

Briefly explaining the events that lead to their break up, Aria felt that pain all over again. Ezra abruptly, and unexpectedly calling it quits. The man she loves giving up on her, on them, her dad making it his business to interfere with their relationship. After she finished recounting how her relationship ended, she simply stared at their hands as the remained intertwined.

Hanna must have noticed Aria's rapidly declining mood because she quickly changed the subject, like the amazing friend she is.

"So...where are your parents tonight anyway?" Hanna asked as her eyes scanned the living room.

She told her about her parents' friends who had an art show in Jersey, and that they were staying the weekend. Hanna being Hanna, suggested they pregame since they've been left unsupervised. Reminding her irresponsible friend that they still had to drive to Noel's party, Aria semi shot her down. The nudging of her elbow was all the convincing Aria needed. Both she and Hanna were in crappy moods due to the stupid boys in their lives, so she figured they could use it. After letting her know the tequila was the safest choice, she followed Hanna up to her bedroom.

They toasted and let the alcohol burn their throats as they downed their shots back. Aria _hates _the taste of tequila, it's never her first choice. She didn't really want anymore but Hanna laughed at her, challenging her. Challenge accepted.

* * *

A few shots later.

Holding up a black and white striped top she asked Hanna what she thought.

"Fuck it." Well she didn't think her sense of fashion was _that _bad.

"You could have just said you didn't like it...rude." Aria told her, throwing the apparently ugly top in the closet.

Correcting herself, Hanna informed her she wanted to stay in so there was no need to even get dressed. Aria was more than okay with the change of plans. She was only going to Noel's to keep Hanna company, serve as a distraction from her Caleb problems.

Stumbling over to the nightstand and not even a foot from where Hanna sat on her bed, she poured herself another shot. Afterwards, she flopped down not caring about the liquid spilling on her bed.

"This is way better. We can have our own party." Hanna's words came out slurred as she put her arm around Aria's shoulder. She smiled when Hanna said something about dickbag guys, told her a night just to them sounded good, and threw her shot back. Next time she had to count how many shots it takes to make tequila taste like nothing, because that shot went down way smoother than the first couple.

One of the tall heels Hanna had worn flew near Aria's bedroom door and the other near her open closet. Unsteadily, she walked over to Aria's desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting on some music, this is a party isn't it?" Hanna answered.

Aria normally keeps her iPod on shuffle so some random pop song started blaring from the speakers of her docking station. Hanna pulled her to her feet and they began dancing. When Hanna's hands landed on her shoulders, she put her hands on Hanna's hips. She grinded into her, keeping up perfectly with the beat of the song. When the song came to an end, a slower one started. Aria thought Hanna might pull away to change the song but when she didn't, neither did Aria. Slowing their movements in sync with the rhythm of the song, they gently swayed back and forth.

Commenting on Emily and Spencer being in a great situation not having to deal with guys, parroted Aria's sentiments. She added that the two don't have to worry about guys' selfishness either. Although Aria knew anyone on earth could be selfish, not just men, she said it anyway because _all_ men were the root of _all_ evil at the moment.

Hanna apologized for what Aria's going through with Ezra. She sincerely told her she deserves better. It warmed her already warm heart. She thanked her and they keep dancing, drawing closer to each other. She _saw_ her lean in, she _felt_ her lean in, she _knew _she was about to kiss her, yet she did nothing to stop it. In fact, Aria closed her eyes and kissed her right back. Back in Mexico, in the light of day, Emily told her she'd kissed Hanna. She didn't remember it, but she had a feeling she wouldn't forget this one. They weren't anywhere as near drunk as they were that night.

Her lips were so damn soft. Way softer than anything she could have fantasized about. When Emily came out to them, she had no qualms about her friend being gay. She knew that she herself had often wondered what it might be like to press her lips against another girl's. No longer did she have to wonder, not with her best friend gently moving her lips against hers. The kiss was amazing, but as soon as the song went off and there was a lull between that and another song playing, she pulled back. She was sure her eyes were damn near bulging out her head. She stared at Hanna who had a look on her face as if nothing at all just happened, but behind that nonchalant expression she saw a bit of fear. She lifted her fingers to her lips, touching where Hanna's lips had just been.

Aria stepped over to her desk and turned the music off. Not a second later she felt Hanna pressed tightly against her back, both hands on the desk, trapping Aria between. The loose ponytail allowed Hanna to kiss the back of Aria's neck. The action setting her body ablaze. Perhaps she was just warm from all the tequila, yeah that had to be it. She couldn't allow herself to think it was Hanna's soft lips doing the trick. Hanna now kissing the side of her neck had nothing to do with the goosebumps rising on her forearms. It was the tequila, definitely the tequila. Aria told herself those lies for a few long moments as Hanna switched to the left side of her neck. When she took the back of her earlobe between her teeth, she couldn't deny her body's reaction anymore.

She turned around in Hanna's trap against the piece of furniture, their breath mixing with their faces so close, the tequila smell thick in the air around them. Her lips remembered the sensation of Hanna's and she wanted to feel it again. Later. She'd face what all this means later. Right then in that moment all she wanted was the girl staring back at her. She's always wondered what it would be like to have sex with a girl and with the opportunity literally right in front of her, she took advantage. This kiss was a lot less tentative than the first. This was all tongue and teeth, hard and desperate.

Hanna's hands left the desk and rose to the small of Aria's back. At the feeling of Hanna's hands slipping under her shirt, she titled her head and parted her lips. Hanna whimpered softly, then groaned audibly when Aria bit her bottom lip. Aria gripped Hanna's blonde tresses to pull her face back. She tilted her chin up and directed Hanna's mouth, wanting to feel those lips and that tongue in the dip directly above her collarbone. Hanna bit her and she felt her whole body tighten. Ezra had never kissed her like that. Never bit her just right. His hands on her back didn't make her spine tingle like it was now with Hanna's there, kneading softly, but firmly. Sex was great with Ezra, it really was, but this was simply different. Hanna's hands slowly moved upwards, hoisting Aria's shirt in the process. She untangled her hands from her hair to lift her arms, permitting Hanna to remove her shirt. Their lips reunited, their mouths opening instantly. Hanna stroked Aria's tongue with her own in a way that made her center clench. The damp material of her underwear rubbed uncomfortably against her.

Aria reached for Hanna's shirt but her hands got swatted away. Hanna pulled back and got rid of her own shirt and didn't hesitate removing her bra. In that moment she knew that all the tequila had lowered - if not ridden her of - all her inhibitions. She unabashedly ogled Hanna's naked torso. What enviable breasts she has, they're so beautiful. Hanna smirked at Aria, she gulped at the look in Hanna's eyes. Those small, soft hands moved back behind her, unhooking her bra. The smallest part of her felt self-conscious, then she remembered they've seen each other naked approximately a million times. She let her bra fall from her arms and to the top of her bare feet. Putting her lips back on Hanna's felt...right? Good? Insane? It didn't really matter, she just wanted to keep kissing her. She felt material fall at her feet, Hanna pulled her lips away and Aria opened her eyes to see her in only a black, barely there, thong.

Hanna's arms reached for Aria, pulling them chest to chest, their breasts rubbing. Aria's arms automatically wrapped around Hanna's neck, they held each other close, Hanna kissing along her jaw. Their lips connected again, tongues swirling around, teeth digging in skin. Hanna spun them around and started clumsily walking Aria backwards, towards the bed. Disbelief clouded her mind as they kissed, she couldn't conceive how quickly they had gotten to this point. She was about to have sex with a girl. A girl who was also one of her best friends in the world. In her mind she thought maybe she'd experiment one drunken night in college. In all the fantasies or possible scenarios that played out in her head, this was never one of them. As their heated embrace continued, she realized there couldn't be a better person for her to try this with.

Aria loudly groaned when Hanna pulled her lips away again and backed up about a foot. She was a _really _good kisser. Plus her lips were incredibly soft, and she tasted of tequila and something else. Whatever that something was she knew had to be because this was a female she had her lips on and not a guy, not Ezra. Oh God. Ezra. Quickly, even in her tequila-laced mind, she decided this was on a need to know basis. He didn't need to know. They were broken up at the moment, she was horny, semi-drunk and a hot blonde was sliding her panties down her legs in front of her. He couldn't blame her even if they did get back together and she told him, which she wouldn't. What was about to happen within the next few minutes was _not _cheating, and was no one's business.

She stared at Hanna's completely nude form. Her heart throbbed dangerously against her ribs at the sight. Mouth dry, hands shaky. She wanted this. Badly. Hanna stood in front of her again and spun her around. Slowly, Hanna pulled the hair tie down her ponytail, her hair splayed across her shoulders. Her hands gripped Aria's waist and she pulled her back to her front. She kissed the top of her shoulder then sank her teeth in the same spot. Her hands slowly moved to Aria's breasts. She cupped them and Aria gasped. These hands smaller and much softer than the ones she's used to. They played with them, fingertips sliding over her nipples. She thought she was going to explode right then and there.

All too soon those hands were gone and pushing her on the bed, flat on her stomach. She tried to turn around but Hanna's hands stopped her.

"No, lay just like that, I've got an idea."

Hanna's ideas normally left everyone in some sort of trouble, but Aria obliged. She was pretty sure she was going to like whatever trouble they were about to get in. Hanna put a knee on either side of Aria's hips. Aria bit her lip, folded her arms and laid her head on them, eyes closed. All her hair was moved to the other side and Hanna resumed that wonderful biting. She had no clue how Hanna just knew where to bite her and where to lick instead, but she did. She started leaving open mouth kisses all over the top of her back. Moving down, she kissed her spine along the way. The desire in the pit of her stomach multiplied mercilessly. Hanna stopped at the small of her back, kissing along the top of her yoga pants. Then she felt Hanna's weight lift, her fingers hooking in her bottoms. She slightly lifted her hips as Hanna tugged impatiently, ridding her of her pants and underwear in one pull. Hanna bit the skin right above the inside of her knee. Aria felt herself drip on the bed. With her eyes still shut and her teeth still trapping her bottom lip, she relished Hanna's tongue dragging up the back of her thigh. She kissed her way back up Aria's back, she stayed still, hovering over her until Aria opened her eyes.

"You ready?"

Wanting to say something like "Just fuck me already," startled Aria. She'd never thought along those lines. Dirty talk hadn't yet found a place in the bedroom when she was with Ezra. She never told him she wanted to "fuck him" or "fuck me, now!" She didn't even really use profanity. So when the words almost left her lips she giggled at herself.

"What's so funny?" Hanna's voice raspy and low.

"Nothing. I'm definitely ready," she almost laughed at the jubilant twinkle in Hanna's eyes.

Hanna lifted her body once again and settled on the left of Aria. Her elbow on the bed and head in her hand. "Lift your hips, just a little."

Aria did as told, her ass slightly in the air. Hanna grabbed a chuck of Aria's hair and forced their mouths together again. The kissing distracted her from that same hand in her hair sliding down her spine. The kissing delayed her noticing that hand squeezing her ass. But those beautiful, soft, skilled, pink lips couldn't distract her from those fingers entering her. Shock at the feeling of Hanna inside her caused their lips to part. Hanna had that same mischievous look she gets when she's doing something she has no business doing.

Her fingers slid in and out slowly. Aria looked behind her, watching Hanna's hand. Then all of a sudden she couldn't keep her eyes open. Hanna's fingers slid out but didn't go back inside. Aria opened her eyes. They stared again. Aria thought Hanna was about to speak, instead she kissed her again. Those fingers easily slid between her lips. Aria moaned into Hanna's mouth as her fingers moved in circles. She couldn't keep kissing Hanna, she just couldn't concentrate on anything other than the pleasure her friend was giving her. She turned away burying her face in the bed, the covers subduing her loud, long moans.

Comparing and contrasting was only natural, she told herself. Her experience with Ezra and that _one_ guy, that _one_ time, at a party her parents made her take Mike to, was all she had to go on. She thought of the times he'd laid her on her stomach and entered her. That wasn't like this, not at all. Those fingers seemed to touch places Ezra's appendage had never come close to.

Pleasure consumed Aria when Hanna finally pushed her fingers back inside. Aria's back arched and her mouth fell open, her spread getting wet. She rocked her hips back and forth, matching Hanna's motions. She wasn't going too fast or too slow, it was just right. Everything she's done up until this point has been just right. Like she could read Aria's mind, like she knew exactly where and how she wanted her. It was exhilarating and beyond gratifying. She turned her head so that her cheek rested on the bed, she looked in Hanna's eyes. They were a darker blue than she had ever seen them, sort of mirroring the sky at midnight. Hanna's teeth were digging in her lip, she increased her pace. Aria's mouth fell open again, a silent scream escaping.

"Fuck." Hanna whispered it, then closed her eyes. She breathed heavily. "Damn Aria."

Her fists clenched. Her whole body began to quake. Hanna leaned forward and kissed her again. It was sloppy and rushed, reminding Aria that Hanna was probably still drunk. She pulled back and started pulling her fingers out slowly only to put them back in even slower. Her fingers curled every time she dragged them back out. Then she'd start all over again. In and out. In and out, so slowly. Hanna smiled that smile when she knows she's won, her eyes full of arrogance.

"Shit, shit, shit...shit." Aria chanted. It felt _so _good, she was about to erupt. All of a sudden Hanna's fingers and body were gone completely. Aria couldn't really breath with her heart in her throat, pounding in the most beautifully tortuous way. She barely registered Hanna turning her over onto her back. Hanna straddled her right thigh.

"Touch me too. Here." She guided Aria's hand between them. "Just do what I do." Aria nodded and let Hanna place her hand between her legs.

Hanna put her left hand on Aria's shoulder to hold herself up and she slipped her fingers back inside with her right. Aria's hand stalled in between Hanna's folds. Not because she didn't want to touch her but because Hanna's fingers moving inside of her muddled her mind. She knew she should have been moving her hand, it just took a while for her brain to send the order. Once her body caught up, she gently pushed inside of Hanna with two fingers, the feeling completely different from being inside herself. Hanna's fingernails latched onto her bare shoulder. Aria hissed in kind.

"God!" Aria watched Hanna begin to slowly ride her fingers. Amazed that Hanna could concentrate on pleasing her while getting pleased, she could barely keep her eyes open or form a sentence. Hanna's slow pace quicken in sync with her hips. She started to ride Aria's hand wildly making the bed hit the wall. Briefly Aria thought of Mike and when he'd be coming home. She couldn't remember what time he said. Then Hanna's thumb stroked her clit and she didn't give a fuck about Mike coming home and possibly - no, definitely - hearing her have sex. They were both moaning and throwing out profanities. The springs of the bed squeaking to life.

"Fuck Aria, fuck! Right there, right there, yes, right there. Fuck!" Aria didn't really know what she was doing that was so right. She didn't know where "right there" was. But she did remember the times Ezra hit a spot and it felt so absolutely perfect, she wanted him to hit it again and again. So as Hanna's hips bucked, she moved her fingers up, searching for the spot that made Hanna feel good. She pushed her hips up and Hanna pushed hers down as they moved together like they'd been doing this for years. "Oh fuck, yes right there!"

Hanna leaned down, pressing their bodies together as best she could with both their arms in the way. She kissed Aria's lips sweetly then she moved to her cheek. Then in her ear, she whispered something that made Aria finally explode.

She'd never felt an orgasm reach every nerve ending in her body before. Sex had never made her legs feel so numb, or her chest feel on fire. Sex with Ezra was, without a doubt, satisfying, but this? This wasn't what she shared with her ex boyfriend and beyond a shadow of a doubt, she knew she'd never feel like this again.

Hanna reached her climax seconds later. She collapsed on Aria trapping both their hands. Aria kept moving her fingers as Hanna continued to ride her. Long minutes stretched between them as their breathing slowly returned to a more natural pace. Hanna pulled back, holding herself up with her hand that wasn't between their bodies. Looking at each other, they both smiled. Hanna carefully extracted her fingers, examining them closely. A few emotions ran across her face before her hand came dangerously close to her mouth.

"Whoa, Hanna, what the hell are you doing?"

Hanna just shrugged. "I wanna see if you taste different than me."

"You've...you've tasted yourself?" She asked skeptically. She'd never even thought to find out such a thing.

"Duh, haven't you?"

Aria just shook her head. Her eyes widened when Hanna said nothing else but casually put her fingers in her mouth. She closed her eyes as she sucked on them. All Aria could do was watch in utter awe.

"So..." Aria started, she was very curious about Hanna's thoughts on how she tastes. "What does it taste like?"

"You're sweeter," she told her, candidly. "I think...I think I wanna try it."

"Huh?"

She didn't answer, she just maneuvered her body until her head was perched between Aria's thighs. Now on her elbows, Aria looked down at a mess of blonde waves. Hanna didn't say anything, she didn't ask if it was all right, she just experimentally licked once. Falling back on her bed, Aria thought her whole body would explode at any second. Just that one little lick and she was already right back on the edge. She was hoping Hanna would push her over again.

"I think I like it." Hanna mumbled against her. Her tongue slid up Aria again, this time slower. Her back arched off the bed and her toes were curled so tightly they felt numb. The pillow above her head became her refugee from whatever Hanna was doing down there. Putting it over her face, she held it tight. Hanna's lips encased her and the pillow absorbed her resounding outcry of pleasure.

Removing her lips and grabbing the pillow, Hanna looked to Aria. "Don't cover your mouth, I wanna know if I'm doing it right." Hanna rolled her eyes and so did Aria.

It took her far longer than normal to put together coherent words. "Trust me, you're doing it right."

Unquestionably, the grin on Hanna's face was full of self-pride. She immersed her head back down and her tongue dipped back into Aria's dripping center. Her deafening moan boomed through the room. Damn, Hanna was really good at that.

"Aria, the neighbors are gonna hear." Hanna joked.

"Don't stop!" She all but screamed. Smirking like the jerk she is, Hanna went back to work. Not quite sure what she was doing, but enjoying it all the same, Aria wiggled under Hanna's tongue. It moved up and down, faster and faster, Hanna's hair bouncing up and down. Her eyes closed as Hanna's lips curled around her once again. The familiar sensation rising deep in her stomach made her open her eyes. She looked down at Hanna, whose eyes were closed. She moaned against her, seemingly taking as much pleasure in it as Aria was. She felt Hanna's fingers spread her lips apart further, her tongue going inside of her, just then they locked eyes.

"Hanna, God," her body tightened, preparing for the release. "Hanna, Hanna..." she choked out. "Go...g-go slower," she wanted to relish this feeling as long as possible. Immediately, Hanna slowed her tongue. She took long, slow strokes, up and down, all while staring into Aria's eyes. Aria couldn't find it in her to look away either. Somehow, looking at what was being done to her stimulated her more than anything else she's ever experienced sexually. Watching Hanna's mouth work on her was far more pleasurable than hiding under her pillow.

Hesitantly, she put her hand on Hanna's cheek, rubbing it softly. She loves Hanna so much and as they looked into each other's eyes, she knows Hanna's love is just as deep. This wasn't _just _sex, this was two best friends sharing something that neither had ever shared with another person. And more than likely, wouldn't again. Sure, neither of them were virgins, but this amount of intimacy, this bottomless, endless connection, no one could match that. Aria didn't want to think about what this meant or how it could possibly ruin one of her most cherished, closest friendships. As much as they bump heads, they both know they mean so much to each other. Instead of allowing guilty, and fearful thoughts to invade the moment, she moved her hand to Hanna's hair and closed her eyes again. They're friends, they can sort through all this later, nothing can break their bond, right?

Out of nowhere, her orgasm hit her, her body convulsed as she exploded. Trying her best to keep Aria still, Hanna kept her mouth put, alternating between licking and sucking. Aria was sure she was hurting Hanna's head with the death grip she had on her locks, but she couldn't help it. Feebly tugging at her hair to get her to stop, she felt another orgasm sneak up on her, this one harder than the first, and the second. After that, her body became useless, limply falling into the mattress. Hanna took that as her cue to stop and crawled up Aria's stone still body.

Their noses touched once Hanna made it all the way up the bed. She could smell now a mixture of tequila and herself on Hanna's breath. She didn't ask for permission to kiss her, not that she ever asks anyway, so Aria just kissed her back. Hanna was right, there was a sweet quality to her flavor. Still recovering from the state Hanna put her in, she breathed heavily into her friend's mouth as they kissed. Eventually her arms learned how to properly function again, and she ran her hands up Hanna's sweaty back. Her nails dug in when Hanna nipped at her bottom lip. Her Aria coated tongue slid in her mouth and Aria tasted herself even more. She liked the way she tasted on Hanna.

Hanna's lips moved to her neck, she stayed there long enough to leave a mark, Aria's certain of it. Her breath tickled Aria's ear as she whispered, "Do you wanna try?"

The hopefulness couldn't be missed. Hanna pulled back, searching Aria's eyes. She _was _curious, and she _did _want to make Hanna feel all the things she just had. She just wasn't sure if she _could _make Hanna scream like that. If she was going to do it, she wanted to do it right. She thought for a moment as Hanna's hope dimmed with each passing second. It was only fair she reciprocated. Plus, what's sex with a girl if not going all the way.

"You don't _have _to, I was just..."

Aria pushed at Hanna's shoulder, stopping her mid-sentence. When she landed on her back Aria hopped on top of her, settling between her legs.

"Fuck," Hanna cursed when Aria started moving her hips from side to side, creating the perfect friction for both of them. Aria couldn't believe how wet they both still were. Hanna looked surprised at Aria suddenly taking charge of their...encounter.

"What if I don't do it right?"

"You will, it's easy," assured Hanna.

"Yeah?" Aria asked, still unsure.

"Yeah. Promise." She touched her face like Aria had done a bit earlier, she drew Aria's face to hers, kissing her deeply, their tongues battling.

Aria pulled away after one last peck and moved her lips to the Hanna's chest, she peeked at her through her eyelashes, her lips descending.

"Can I?" After all they'd just done, Aria didn't know why she asked for permission, but Hanna said nothing, simply nodding.

Aria kissed all over the top of her breast, then her nipple. Hanna's body curved into hers. Her lips covered her nipple and she sucked. Her hand not holding anything cautiously went to her other breast. After spending what she thought a sufficient amount of time there, she moved over, kissing Hanna's skin along the way, taking the other nipple in her mouth. She felt a surge of superiority while Hanna's hands kept her head in place, as she moaned, noticeably pleased with Aria's actions.

Wasting no more time, Aria came face to face with where her hands were only about an hour earlier. Just as Hanna had, she swiped her tongue just once. She licked her lips, the taste a bit tangy, the texture creamy, but all in all, savory. Most certainly vastly different from her own, but with a hint of similarity. Pressing her lips to Hanna, she heard her gasp. She opened her mouth and let her tongue slid in between Hanna's lips. There was so much moisture, she had to take a moment to wipe the bottom of her chin which was getting messy. She circled Hanna with her tongue then enveloped her lips around her, sucking gently. Aria kissed her again, then went back to licking, trying to recreate what she could remember of Hanna's movements.

She must have been doing it right because Hanna was going crazy. Her hips were jerking into Aria's mouth. She was moaning loudly and a slew of obscenities left her lips, one after the other. Aria wrapped both arms around Hanna's legs in an attempt to keep her jerking body still. Chancing a glance up, she saw Hanna caressing her own breasts and damn, it was hot. With her lips barley leaving their place, she told Hanna to look at her.

Hanna lifting her upper body up, propping herself on her elbows, and stared down at Aria. Her beautiful blue eyes low, dark and full of lust. Imagining Hanna feeling the same things she felt as she watched her perform oral sex on her, she made a show of it, happy to have Hanna be her spectator. She stroked her tongue against her in a slow, methodical way, never breaking eye contact. Hanna looked just about ready to erupt when she took her into her mouth again. She flopped back on the bed again, grinding out Aria's name through what sounded like clenched teeth.

Picking up her speed and going back and forth between gently pulling with her lips and lapping with her tongue, Aria struggled to tame Hanna's wild, thrashing hips. Hanna was intensely grinding against Aria's mouth and Aria...she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it. She couldn't think about how strange this is or what will happen in the morning, she just really wanted to make Hanna come.

As if reading her mind, Hanna bellowed as more moisture spilled into Aria's mouth. There was so much she had no choice but to swallow, and honestly, it wasn't half bad. Hanna pressed her hand to Aria's fore head, so she pulled back, looking at her handy work on the covers below, then back up to Hanna. She laid still, aside from her chest moving up and down. One of her arms slung over her face, her eyes in the crook of her elbow. The only noise in the room was her heavy panting.

Aria let go of Hanna's thighs and rejoined her at the head of the bed. Half on Hanna and half on the bed, she nestled into her side. Hanna's arm that had hidden her face came down to wrap around Aria's shoulders. Aria put her arm across Hanna's stomach and they just laid there, perfectly content in the quiet.

For however long they talked about nothing until Hanna drifted off to sleep. Aria thought about covering them up but was way too spent, and comfortable, to even think about moving. Not long after she wondered if Mike had come home, she was fast asleep too.

* * *

This is _not _happening. Oh no. Not at all. This is a dream right. Maybe a sick joke? There's no way that she and Hanna had sex last night. No way, no how. Obviously denial was her go to train of thought, but there was no denying the stark naked Hanna wrapped around her body. Maybe they drank too much, stripped off all their clothes then fell asleep, that's plausible, right? There had to be some explanation other than the fact she had sex with her best friend. Her _female _best friend.

Phantom sensations of multiple orgasms flooded her body, making her more aware of what transpired the night before. Hanna's tongue bringing her to consecutive orgasms within minutes of each other invaded her blurry memory. Skilled fingers taking her from behind, her own fingers deep inside her friend as she rode her, her tongue licking in between Hanna's legs. Yeah. They definitely had sex last night. Really amazing, surprisingly satisfying sex. They'd gone at each other for hours and almost every minute of it was coming back to Aria in droves.

Hanna kissed her first, while they were dancing, she just kissed her. And Aria kissed back, it felt too good not too. Plus they were drunk. But she'd put a stop to it, that much she remembered. She had walked away from her best friend, how did they end up in bed? That's right, Hanna came behind her, kissing along her neck, the rest history. She wanted it, she'd be lying if she said anything otherwise. Wanting to feel Hanna's lips on hers, wanting to get her naked, wanting to feel her fingers inside of the blonde, she gave in. She wanted Hanna inside her. Everything that happened last night, she undeniably _wanted_.

What she didn't want was this, the morning after. Especially all sober and completely naked with nothing covering them except each other's limbs. Thinking she could maybe get up without waking Hanna, she tried to move. Her friend makes some sort of grunting noise and holds her tighter.

Shit.

The way they were laying and holding each other didn't let her move, not without disturbing her friend's slumber, which she did _not _want. That was the last thing she wanted. She needed to be fully clothed by the time Hanna opened her eyes so she tried moving again, this time successfully getting from under Hanna's arm, which had been draped over her back. Hanna's other arm was underneath her so no need to move that. Now their legs, this would be far trickier. All four of their legs were twisted around each other, how they managed to do that in their sleep, Aria didn't know.

The second she moved one of her legs up, was the second Hanna's sleeping eyes opened. When she saw Aria, her eyes went wide, comically so.

* * *

**I don't think you guys realize just how talented Fender is. I'm so lucky she wanted to work with me. Be on the lookout for parts three and four. Thanks for reading and let's not forget to review.**

**Follow me on tumblr hugzforfree**


End file.
